U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,836, issued to the inventors on Aug. 30, 1977. This patent, incorporated by reference herein, relates to a dry powder; hand-held operated fire extinguisher, preferably made of plastic, and capable of being easily manually pumped by the user by axial to-and-fro movements, to discharge powder in a predetermined area. The pumping action permits the intake of a sufficient quantity of air to create cloudlike bursts of powder directed, for example, upon a grease fire in a kitchen. Typically, the powder dispenser of the above mentioned patent, is filled about half way with the powder to be dispensed, such as monoammonium phosphate or siliconized dry chemical powder (sodium bicarbonate), well known to those versed in the fire extinguishing art. As mentioned in the aforesaid patent, the monoammonium phosphate powder was capable of extinguishing a class 1B fire as defined by the Underwriters Laboratories U.L. 711 Standard for Safety, relating to fire extinguishers. While the embodiment of the invention of FIG. 6 of the aforesaid patent, did extinguish Class 1B fires, it was not capable of initially discharging up to 10 feet of powder as required by the U.L. 299 Standard for consistingly extinguishing Class 2B pan fires. To successfully meet the U.L. standards for dry chemical fire extinguishers weighing under 5 lbs for extinguishing a Class 2B fire, it is necessary to provide an extinguisher which can extinguish a 5 square foot pan fire filled with heptane gasoline. While the embodiment of FIG. 6 of the aforesaid patent was capable of producing an effective average "throw distance" of about six feet, it was found that such a throw distance was insufficient, as required by U.L. Laboratories. U.L. established that a "throw distance" of ten feet is required. The requirement of consistently extinguishing a five square foot kitchen fire is especially important, since grease is often involved, which tends to splatter, particularly if a liquid is applied to the fire by a homeowner. Since the issuance of the aforesaid patent in 1977, the inventors struggled over a period of several years to find a dry powder dispenser configuration which was able to consistingly produce a "throw distance" of ten feet, in order to meet the above stated U.L. standards for a class 1B and 2B fire. At least two thousand man hours was dedicated to this task, involving experimenting with various types of nozzle configurations, tested under various conditions such as, for example, with and without wind; indoors and outdoors; and upon various types of fires such as grease, gasoline, and trash fires. Surprisingly, it was discovered that small changes in the dimensions of our prior extinguishers made a substantial difference in the results.